razetwofandomcom-20200215-history
Forum:Forum Rules
Thank you for visiting the Raze Two Wiki Forums! Before posting, we ask you to read these rules. It's not that long or complicated and it will keep you out of trouble, and make everyone's experience more enjoyable. General Posting Before posting a new thread, ask yourself: is my post interesting or informative in any way? If it is, go ahead and post it. If not, don't; it will probably be closed.(Meaning to be uneditable and unwritable) Make sure that you give it a nice, descriptive title (People tend to judge a book by its cover) and that you post it in the correct forum! Before posting a new reply in a thread, ask yourself: does my reply contribute to this conversation in any way? If it does, go ahead and post it. If not, don't, or you could get in trouble. If you're making a post, it should have some content. Meaningless posts aren't OK, nor are one-liners like, "cool!" "LOL" etc. Essentially, keep this in mind:only post if you have something to say. This is a Forum, not a chat room. Posting here is a group activity and you shouldn't be bouncing posts back and forth with another user. Leave messages on other people's Talk Page for that. Be polite to other members; treat members here how you would like to be treated. Prohibited Topics The following is not permitted in the Raze Two Wiki Forums: Racist, homophobic or otherwise discriminatory language ("You black!" is seriously NOT allowed) Profanity (we'll just replace it with "carp","fish","shut"and/or"batch") Political discussion (of any kind, even if it is for animals) Religious discussion (No religious promotion of any kind too.) Sexual discussion (Nope, too young) Discussion of drugs and other illegal activity (They are bad for you) Signature and Avatar Avatars and signatures must only contain material that is either official, such as screenshots, or fanart for which permission to use was acquired from the original artist. If this cannot be achieved, then you should not use that fanart. Signatures and avatars that do not adhere to these rules or are otherwise disruptive to the community will be removed without notice, with the possibility of warning being applied against your account. Also note that any avatars with contents mentioned in the above section Prohibited Topics are also not allowed Warning System Raze Two Wiki operates on the Wikia system of Wikis, which supports banning of users. For each infraction, you will receive a warning on your Talk Page, depending on the severity of the infraction. 1-2:Warning on the Talk Page. 3-4:24h ban placed on your account 5-6:1 month ban on your account 7-8:1 year ban placed on your account 9-10:Banned for life If you do something that is clearly meant as an extremely severe violation that defies many rules, you can be banned permanently and immediately Forum Specific Rules Certain forums have extra rules that are specific and only apply to them. Look carefully at the top of each forum for extra rules you might have to observe. Respect The Admins Finally, respect the Raze Two Wiki Sysops and Forum Moderators AT ALL TIMES. They work for Raze Two Wiki and their authority here is absolute. Please follow their directions at all times and listen to what they say; they earned their position for a good reason.